


your love's so sweet

by heartseekers



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Shower Sex, kind of, seungwoo finally gets to shower with somebody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartseekers/pseuds/heartseekers
Summary: There's no 'oh, hyung, unwanted physical contact might send you home,' anymore, no smart remarks or laughter as Seungwoo goes around asking people to shower with him. Nowadays, Yohan's busy sucking on Seungwoo's fingers, trying to keep quiet; standing on shaky legs as Seungwoo jerks him off hard and fast under the water spray.





	your love's so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> day two brings us shower sex; the other two options were size difference and pegging and i Almost went with pegging before taking the easy way out. my mama did, indeed, raise a coward. i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Steam rises up in sluggish wisps along tiled walls, the bathroom already all fogged up when Seungwoo crosses the threshold noiselessly. The sound of water hitting the floor drowns out his soft footsteps as he gets closer to the shower cubicle, door sitting open like a promise.

Yohan stands inside, hunched over, shoulders tense, bracing himself against the slick wall with his forearm. His ears are tipped in red, visible through the dark hair plastered to his head and his free arm is bent at the elbow, partially hidden by his body. It doesn’t take much for Seungwoo to slide in behind the younger man, flattening his chest to Yohan’s back. Yohan shivers in his arms, gasp swallowed by the water splashing down on both of them and Seungwoo smiles at his sweet reaction. 

He hides his face in the boy’s shoulder, remembering Yohan looking at him with feverish eyes after Seungwoo kissed him silly and kept one hand on his thigh, thumb rubbing slow circles up and down the soft, inner part. Spoke almost too quietly when he told Seungwoo that he needed to shower, trying to pull his shirt down so Seungwoo wouldn’t see the way his shorts were tented as he got up to leave the room; but still stopping in his tracks the moment Seungwoo called out for him, voice dripping honey when he asked Yohan if he could join him.

Yohan stiffens up at the feeling of Seungwoo’s warm palms on his body, gliding from his trim waist up to his chest, cupping his pectorals and squeezing once, huffing out a laugh as Yohan shivers. He moves them down, fingertips dancing over the boy’s fluttering stomach just to hear him moan—and Yohan doesn’t disappoint, throat working on a rough sound, one that goes straight to Seungwoo’s cock.

Lifting his head up slightly, Seungwoo thinks about what to do next. He won’t admit it but he wants to wrap his fingers around Yohan’s length and take what they’ve been building up towards these past months, ever since Yohan climbed into his bed one night and Seungwoo held him close, eyes shooting up in surprise when Yohan started pressing clumsy kisses under his chin. 

Seungwoo rests his chin on Yohan’s shoulder, eyes opening up lazily to stare ahead of him. On purpose, he skirts his palm over Yohan’s cock and smiles at his ragged breathing, trembling under his touch. He sounds like a wounded animal when Seungwoo grazes his lips against the shell of his ear, warm exhale prickling the skin of his cheek, and Yohan finally shifts his hips forward, blindly. Trying to get Seungwoo’s hands on him, whining when they seem to be just out of reach. Seungwoo finds that amusing.

He pauses as his gaze slips down Yohan’s body, landing on his cock hanging swollen between his legs. It’s almost as flushed as his ears were earlier, angry and mean-looking, big, _heavy_—everything that stirs Seungwoo up in the best of ways, mouth flooding with saliva at the thought of pushing Yohan against the wall to suck him off. 

“You have to tell me if you want this, Yohannie.” Seungwoo’s voice is lower than usual but also breathy, surprising himself when he starts speaking. At first he only gets a grunt in response and then Yohan squeezes his eyes shut, nodding. 

He’s ready to take his hands off of him and give Yohan more space to think when Seungwoo gets the answer he’s been looking for. So quiet that the stream of water almost covers Yohan’s whisper, but that changes when Seungwoo circles his fingers around the base of his cock, tightening them. It sets Yohan off, words rushing out all at once, a litany of _please, please, hyung, please touch me_, pouring out of him, chest heaving as if he can’t draw enough air in. Seungwoo doesn’t have to be told twice. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this! comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> my commissions are open! as always, you can find me on 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/deaconkink)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/deaconkink)   
[tumblr](http://maccready-s.tumblr.com)


End file.
